Ill Be Waiting
by Jaxom. El Jakulero Grande
Summary: Shinji gets an anonymous letter one day. Could this letter lead him to his soulmate? I suck at summaries.. JUST READ! Chapter3 ONLINE!d! R&R please!
1. Anonymous Letters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Evangelion. Gainax does.. So don't sue me… Please?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll be waiting…**

Chapter1  
**Anonymous Letters**

Shinji got out of the shower after washing the LCL off his body.

_These tests they submit us to get harder every time_. He thought to himself.

He and the other pilots had just gone through some of the most rigorous barrage of synch-tests and physicals they had encountered in the past year..

But I understand why we still have to do this.. Even though all the angels had been destroyed, it doesn't exactly mean that we can already relax.

He then went over to his locker and was surprised when he opened it.

_It's a letter!_ He thought to himself as he took out the folded piece of paper.

_But who is it from? What is it about?_

After opening the letter he noticed that a female hand wrote it.

He then read it's contents.

_Shinji,_

_Please come alone to the to the disused target range in Area-6 at 3 pm._

_I have something very important to tell you. _

_I'll be waiting…_

After reading the letter a million thoughts rushed into his head..

_Who could have written this? _

_Is this some kind of joke? Or could it be a trap?_

_Maybe Misato decided to have some fun on me?_

_Could Rei have written this?_

_What does it mean by "I have something to tell you"?_

Looked at his watch and saw that it was now 2:47.

I should at least head there to find out..

He quickly put his clothes on and put the letter into his shirt pocket.

He then got out of the locker room and began to head to the nearest stairwell.

As he was walking down the corridor he heard a familiar voice call-out to him,

"HEY BAKA! Where are you headed? That's not the way outside!"

"Oh it's you Asuka.." he replied.

"So, where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of.."

"But what about our assignments? You know we still have to stop by Hikari's place to pick them up, don't you?" Inquired the redheaded German.

"Um, Asuka. Can you please just go there yourself? I really have to take care of this."

_Something's up with him.. _Thought Asuka, _I'd better follow him and find out._

"Okay I'll go alone." She lied, "But you'll have to do my chores for me tomorrow."

"Okay.." he answered, _But I always do the chores for you.._ He added to himself.

Asuka then let him go down the hallway alone, but when he was already about 20 meters away she began to follow him..

Still lost in thought Shinji was unable to detect the second child following him.

I guess it's not Asuka who wrote to me then.. That still leaves Rei, and the possibility of some sort of sick joke by Misato…

A few steps behind him Asuka too was thinking.

Where could he be going? What exactly does he have to take care of.

_He normally wouldn't skip on his schoolwork.. Something definitely is up.._

_xxxxxxxxxxEND OF CHAPTER1xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_NOTES: HI guys! jax here.. hope you like this story im brewing up... please feel free to write reviews if you want me to continue this... _

_No deffinite pairing yet.. so ill be needing suggestions for the pairing...  
__I plan for this story to be about 7-10 chapters long.. hopefully by the second chapter ill have a final pairing on my mind..._

_feel free to suggest a paring youd like to see in the review section...!  
Ill also be accepting flames, cash, gifts and the occasional boquet.. hehhe_


	2. arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NGE… But I sure wish I did…  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll be waiting**

Chapter2  
**Arrival**

Shinji continued on his walk down into the bowels of NERV… His destination was an old target range in the in one of NERV's many unused sublevels..

In his hand he held a small piece of paper… This was the reason for him going here…

The letter was addressed to him, it told him to go to the targetrange to meet someone… Someone who apparently had something to say..

While His thoughts twisted, turned and churned in his head, he was unaware of a figure following and watching him from afar…

_Where the hell is HE headed?_ Thought Asuka. _This area hasn't been used by NERV for ages!_

_I wonder what drove him to go here..?_

In front of her, Shinji walked steadily through the almost endless corridor.. His eyes have become accustomed to the darkness after walking in the dim lights for 10 minutes…

His breathing was steady, his eyes looking straight ahead… His composure was that of a confident young man.. But his outward appearance was completely opposite from what he was feeling at that moment…

Fear, anticipation, excitement, anxiety and curiosity all welled up and inside of him..

His mind was a chaotic battle zone of uneasy thoughts andinner conflict, yet he walked on..  
He walked on through the labyrinth of concrete and steel; He walked on still unawareof the only other person in the vicinity,  
the person that was following him..

After what seemd like an eternity of walkng Shinji finally reached his destination.

He stood infront of a large viewing window set into the wall, behind it he could see the individual booths used for target practice, unused earmufs and safety-glasses hanging from pegs inside each one.

He walked abit further further to the door that led inside. The sliding steel door used to be opened with a cardkey, but with all elecronic and computer systems in that sector off-line, Shinji had to open the door manually.

Grasping the recessed handle in his hand, shinji slowly slid the door open. However, he did this quite easily since the bearing that supported it seem to have withstood the disrepair quite well.

He stepped inside, not noticing the pair of eyes watching his every move.

Once inside, Shinji searched for signs of life, but he found none.  
"I'm here!" He called-out. "Who are you? Why did you call for me?"

Moments passed in silence, but Shinji still got no reply.  
His heart began to sink in dissapointment.

He continued to wait. He waited while the hope of discoviring the reason for the letter he held faded fast.

As he was about to leave, he spotted it. He saw the letter pinned to a small bulletin board filled with yellowed memos and documents.

He walked towards it, exited but still abit dissapointed for not seeing her in person...  
He took it down and opened it..

He began reading it...

Suddenly, "HEY BAKA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE THERE!"  
Asuka burst into the room...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd ofChapter2xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTES:** Finally finished this chapter!  
oooh, cliffhanger! trouble's brewing between askuka and shinji... hehhe

Watch out for chapter3! **Alone in the Darkness.**

My writing seems to go more smoothly now..  
I just need to do some more spellchecking and revising before i post the next chapter!

**Author's Notes:** Damn this limited English of mine.. I can't seem to get my thoughts onto paper.. Ive got a lot of ideas in my head but I have difficulty organizing them…

Time for me to answer some of the reviews… 

**Sun ce-kitten24k-1**: hmn.. Interesting Idea… but I have no plans of writing yuri.. (For now!) Maybe Ill write an AU story based on that idea someday..

**Deathsyte01**: the first paring you suggested was on my mind for sometime now… let's see what happens after a few chapters ..

**Dennisud**: the "stiffness" is a result of English not being my first language.. Im Filipino so my english isn't very good..

**Yokuka969**: that Misato angle is always a possibility…!

Im glad I got your attention guys..! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions…

Please bear with my slow updates…

Again, feel free to review my work! Flames, money, presents, giftcheques, flowers, food will also be accepted.. hehhe


	3. In the darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evangelion or any of the characters included in this story.. But I do own a rubber-ducky and a couple of smelly socks.. P

**Author's Notes**: Hi guys.. I FINALLY got to update my stories.. I've been busy at school and with my growing passion for collecting gundams and other mecha, I have lost most of the free time I used for writing.. But don't worry, Ill still be sporadically updating my fictions.. As long as I don't get writers block or my computer craps-out on me..

Please do check out my other fiction, **NGE: Destiny**…

Please feel free to review my work after you read it.. (_assuming you do read it.._ O.o)

Now on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll be waiting:**

**Within the darkness.**

She sat all alone in the darkened room; Her tear-stained pillow bearing silent witness to her emotions.. From the redness of her eyes, one can see that she has been crying for quite a time..

Her hoarse sobs mixed with slight whimpers as her body shook from her emotional outpour..

_Why can't I tell him?_

_I managed to write the first letter.. _

_I managed to invite him to where I could have confessed to him.._

_But I was too much of a coward.._

_I couldn't even face him.._

_I wrote another letter, but it was the coward's way out.._

_I want to tell him how I feel.._

_I want to show him how much I love him.._

_I want to than him for saving all our lives countless of times.._

_I want to be with him.._

_To be beside him.._

_My heart scream in pain whenever he gets injured protecting all of us.._

_I rejoice whenever he is victorious.._

_But up till now I've done all of it from afar.. _

_Whenever I see him at Nerv, walking down those cold, empty corridors, I can't help but follow him with my eyes after he has gone past.._

_I may not be able to fight but I still can support him.. _

_If only I could tell him face to face.._

_If only I can reveal myself to him.._

_But I can't.. _

_People might think it odd.._

_They might poke fun at me, a grown woman, who has fallen madly in love with a boy that's just in his teens.._

_And what if I do tell him face to face how I feel..?_

_What if I manage to gather enough courage to tell him? _

_Would he accept me?_

_Would he shun me?_

_What if he already has someone..?_

_Those two girls.. They're awfully close to him.. _

_And the Section2 reports I've read show that he's also pretty popular with the girls at his school.._

_What if he already has one of them in his heart?_

_What would happen to me then..?_

_I guess I'll just have to settle with loving him from afar.._

_Ill have to keep my love in the darkness.._

_But for how long can I keep it hidden?_

_How long can I keep it up this way?_

Her tears and thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her phone rang..

She did not pick it up.. She let the machine get it..

_Hello, I'm not in right now or I might not be able to answer the phone at the moment.._

_Please leave a message after the beep.._

**BEEEP**

Suddenly the darkness was filled by the voice of doctor Akagi coming from the machine..

"Hello, I know you weren't able to tell him today.. I saw you leave Geofront right before the appointed time.." She said over the phone, "I hope you're alright.. I know it may seem hard now to confess to him, And I wish you would have taken my advice to wait a bit more before making a move.. But never the less it is a step forward.. Do your best..

What ever happens, happens.. I know someday you would be able to tell him.. Today just was'nt that day.. I'll talk to you tomorrow at Geofront."

With that silence once again took over..

The lone occupant of the darkness finally stopped her crying..

Her mind and soul at ease..

She began to drift off into sleep..

As she closed her bloodshot, tear soaked eyes, she softly said, "Thank you Ritsuko-sempai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it is! The latest chapter in my first Romance fic ever..!

The mystery woman finally reveals herself!

Again, please feel free to review this story!

Flames, criticism, suggestions, cash donations, confessions of love, blank checks are all accepted!


End file.
